Hipotesis de amigos
by eltioRob95
Summary: Pequeño One shot de humor, en una pequeña reunion de amigos Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y Rusty se imaginan como serían las cosas si los lazos de amistad fueran un compromiso legal.


**Hola a todos lectores, Me extrañaron? Como sea.**

**Decidí escribir esto por que se me ocurrió de la nada, esta historia corta pero divertida se llama, Hipotesis de amigos.**

* * *

**Hipótesis de amigos.**

Luego de tanto tiempo sin verse, los grupo de amigos de cinco chicos de Royal Woods, se encontraban reunidos en un bar conocido de la ciudad de Michigan, se trataba de Lincoln Loud, Clyde Mcbride, Rusty spokes, Zach Gurdle y Liam.

La formación serpiente por fin formada luego de pasar algunos años desde que terminaron la secundaria, Lincoln se había mudado a Great Lake city, a vivir con Lori temporalmente, se casó con Ronnie anne, ambos trabajaban y y tenían economía estable, ahora era solamente les faltaba poder tener un hijo, Clyde Mcbride terminó trabajando en una oficina, le pagaban bien, y tenía un buen noviazgo con Haiku, Rusty heredó el negocio de alquiler de trajes de su famila, pronto tendría expansión por el país, ahora el pelirrojo estaba en compromiso con Polly pain.

Zach había conseguido en una empresa de computadoras, estaba saliendo con Risas, aún no habían confirmado su noviazgo, pero al parecer no faltaría mucho para eso, el mismo tema con Tabby y Liam.

Todos se encontraban ocupados con sus respectivas parejas, y sus respectivos trabajos, por lo cual nunca tuvieron tiempo de poder reunirse, sin embargo, finalmente esa noche que tanto esperaban los cinco había llegado.

Pero era una lástima, debido a que las chicas del grupo Stella y Jordan chica no se presentarían, ambas tenían asuntos más pendientes que ellas lastimosamente no podían cancelar, aunque prometieron que estarían en la próxima reunión que ellos planeen.

Por lo tanto ahora , solo por esta noche, sería una reunión de chicos.

-Bueno, es una gran lastima que las chicas no pudieran venir, el último brindis será por ellas- dijo Rusty con una sonrisa.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo amigo- dijo Clyde.

-Si, Como Ronnie anne los conoce bien a ustedes, no le molestó para nada que viniera a la reunión-

-Bueno, Haiku aún desconfía un poco que yo salga con ustedes, pero me lo permitió-

-Es bueno saberlo Clyde- dijo Rusty.

-A mi Polly me dejó venir, pero con la condición de que no viniera tan tarde, se nota que no puede estar tanto tiempo sin un don juan como yo-

Lincoln, Clyde, Liam y Zach rodaron los ojos en respuesta con una sonrisa.

-Lo que digas, don juan- dijo Zach burlón.

-Cállate- dijo Rusty divertido quien tomó su cabeza e le hizo coscorrones, después de eso Zach se acomodó el cabello y habló:

-Por suerte para mi Risas, no es tan autoritario, me dejó venir sin condiciones-

-Lo mismo me pasa con Tabby, esa rockera si que es una gran chica- opinó Liam.

-Oigan chicos, hay que reconocer que por estar en pareja, no podemos darnos el lujo de tener una reunión de amigos la mayor parte del tiempo- decía Lincoln con cierta lastima.

-Bueno, que podemos hacer Lincoln- dijo Rusty sin emoción.

-Es el precio de tener a alguien, debes darle atención o si no, te dejan-

-Oigan chicos, no creen que los lazos de amistad deberían ser un tema legal?-

Todos miraron con confusión a Clyde.

-¿a que te refieres Clyde?- preguntó Lincoln.

-O sea, imaginen como sería las cosas si los lazos de amistad fueran como el matrimonio-

Lincoln, Zach, Rusty, y Liam quedaron pensando mirando hacia arriba, usando su imaginación sobre la curiosa ocurrencia del chico Mcbride.

(imaginando)

* * *

_*Lincoln contestando la llamada*_

_-Hola Clyde._

_"¿Dónde estas Lincoln?"_

_-Aquí, con Ronnie anne._

_"¿y que estás haciendo?"_

_-Nada, tomando, comiendo, conversando, estoy en una cita Clyde-_

_"Por qué escucho voces de hombre, Lincoln?"_

_-Solo son otras parejas Clyde (en voz baja) ya deja de perseguirme ¿quieres?_

* * *

_Zach llegando junto a su grupo de amigos en casa de Rusty._

_-Hola chicos!- saludo el pelirrojo de baja estatura, Liam, Lincoln, Rusty y Clyde lo miraron con seriedad._

_-Zach ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó Liam cruzado de brazos._

_Zach se mostró confundido._

_-Ehm… Martes._

_-¿Y que ocurría el Martes?- preguntó Rusty igual de serio._

_-Ehmm… no lo sé-_

_-Hoy era el juego del super bowl, y tu como siempre lo olvidaste-_

_-Ay!.. rayos perdón amigos!-_

_Lincoln entrecerró los ojos._

_-Mejor piensa mejor lo que vas a hacer Zach, por que así no seguimos-_

* * *

_Liam cocinando para sus amigos, Clyde y Rusty se acercan con cara de pocos de amigos hacia el pelirrojo chico de granja._

_-¿Se puede saber que hacía esta caja de naipes en tu bolsillo?- preguntó Rusty molesto._

_Liam abrió los ojos en Shock._

_-P-Puedo explicarlo chicos-_

* * *

_En horas de madrugada, Rusty llegando a su casa , la cual estaba en plena oscuridad, para su sorpresa, la luz de la lámpara se enciende revelando a Lincoln, Clyde, Liam y Zach sentados en el sofá cruzados de brazos._

_-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el albino._

* * *

_Clyde bebiéndose un vaso de cerveza, nota a Zach oliéndolo ambos hombros, Clyde lo mira extrañado._

_-¿Qué ocurre Zach?_

_-Hmmm… -Zach entrecerró los ojos, mirando con sospecha._

_-Tienes olor a asado Clyde-_

_*Alerta a los demás*_

_\- ¡Tiene olor a asado chicos!-_

* * *

_Risas la amiga de Luan, contando chistes, a los cuales Zach reia en forma divertida, Rusty se acerca con una falsa sonrisa._

_-¿Me disculpas un segundo Risas?-_

_*Mira serio a Zach*_

_-¿Viste que solamente te ries cuando estás con tu novia? Se te ilumina el rostro a kilómetros!-_

_-No empieces con tus celos de nuevo-_

* * *

_Clyde, Zach, Liam y Rusty jugando en la mesa de billar, Lincoln aparece en escena._

_-Hola chicos ¿no notan algo diferente en mi?-_

_-Hmm No._

_-Para nada._

_-La verdad no._

_-¿Te cortaste el cabello Lincoln?_

_Lincoln frunció el ceño, decepcionado._

_-Me cambié el look chicos ¿Qué no ven mi gorra y mi camisa nueva?-_

_-Oh-_

_fue la respuesta que pudo escuchar de los cuatro, el peliblanco negó con la cabeza._

* * *

_*Zach en la oficina, hablando por teléfono*_

_-Si es verdad, hay una reunión urgente-_

_-Oh ,no importa, descuida Zach- dijo Liam enojado._

_-Nosotros aquí estamos preparando tu cena, cortando el queso, ilusionados con que viéramos películas todos juntos ¿sabes qué amigo? Sé feliz con el gerente-_

_*cuelga*_

_-Rayos!- mascullo Zach._

* * *

_En el bar…_

_El grupo de Chandler saludando a Lincoln, a lo que el albino corresponde el saludo con una sonrisa, para desagrado de Clyde y los tres pelirrojos._

_-¿Quiénes son Lincoln?- pregunta Clyde bebiendo su cerveza sin mirarlos._

_-¿ya olvidaste a Chandler? Son de aquí , del vecindario-_

_-Miren nada mas chicos- habló Clyde a Rusty y compañía._

_\- el señorito Loud aquí tiene otro grupo de amigos-_

_-¿Eh? N-No Clyde, No es eso…-_

_-Doble vida, no le bastamos nosotros y necesita de dos grupos…-_

* * *

El grupo de amigos deja de imaginar esas situaciones y rápidamente respondieron:

-No, creo que no funcionaria- dijo Clyde.

-Tienes toda la razón Clyde- respondió Lincoln.

-La verdad que no amigo- apoyó Rusty.

-La suficiente tengo con que Tabby me controle- agregó Liam.

-Mejor dejemos las cosas así-

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con Zach, levantaron sus vasos y brindaron como el buen grupo de amigos que eran.

-Formación Serpiente!-

* * *

**Basado en un comercial divertido de publicidad que vi, pensé que quedaría bien con este loco grupo de amigos que son Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Rusty y Liam, quien no tiene o ha tenido grupos de amigos así XD**

**Dedicado a esos principalmente. Jajaja saludos.**

**Esta historia está en Wattpad también, si, ahora tengo Wattpad, y muchos de mis One shots aquí, irán allá, saludos.**


End file.
